


A Helping Hand

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ...like really resolved, And all the inconveniences of it, Awkward Sex, But Still Sexy, Daisy lends a helping hand, Don't make me spell it out for you, F/F, Laughter During Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season 7 Spoilers, Some Inhuman Coach Daisy vibes, Wall Sex, empath may, post 7x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: May's starting to catch on to the new scope of her empathy powers, this time in the most inconvenient and annoying ways.Daisy helps her out.
Relationships: Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Women of the MCU





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, ever since I saw them, I've been dying to have an excuse to use the two ao3 tags that have always made me laugh the hardest [resolved sexual tension] [like really resolved] and now I finally get to.
> 
> If you didn't read the other tags, read them now. I know this isn't usually my wheelhouse, but it was time.
> 
> Happy Femslash February ;)

Whatever her new powers were or weren’t, May was tired of being surprised.

Feeling absolutely nothing after waking up in a healing pod…well, that was something she could accept. That her body, mind, and soul had made it back from another dimension at all was a miracle…she supposed she shouldn’t be ungrateful that they didn’t make it back in one piece. But ever since her team’s trip to the fifties and the discovery of her empathic ability, May had been in the continuous process of figuring out just how far the power extended. And, if it wasn’t in her head, those limits were changing every day.

For a while, she’d assumed she had no emotions unless otherwise siphoned from others. Then came Coulson’s observation that she was getting at least some of them back if she had the ability to be pissed at him when they were alone in a room (and she couldn’t borrow any emotions off him). That suspicion was confirmed when she got back to the Zephyr and saw the marks of Malick’s torture on Daisy and had instantly wanted to put his head through a wall.

But then came the unexpected realization that some of the emotions she was feeling couldn’t possibly have been her own, because even before her trip to the underworld, she didn’t have them.

She did not, for example, get horny when she was in the middle of a mission on the Zephyr.

Someone else _had to_ be to blame for this, because it certainly wasn’t May. She wasn’t touching anyone, hadn’t touched anyone in a while, but the feeling had snuck up on her while she was forcing down some food in the refectory area, and May wasn’t about to believe that the granola she was eating was laced with an aphrodisiac. So…the next logical guess was that she was experiencing someone else’s feelings from a distance.

May just didn’t want to think too hard as to why.

There were bunks on the plane, of course, and what an agent did during their down time was certainly no one else’s business, but considering the options, unless one of her teammates was “flying solo”, it was likely Mack and Elena who were currently doing something recreational. And sure, they probably were plenty happy to be together again.

May just really wanted nothing to do with _how_ they were marking the occasion.

Frustrated for more than one reason, May threw her breakfast straight in the trash, left the spoon in the sanitizer, and stomped off in the direction of the cockpit. Maybe it wouldn’t change anything, but it was the only semi-private place on this plane that wasn’t her bunk (which was right next to Elena’s…).

May was so laser focused on her destination that she didn’t even notice Daisy until she nearly crashed into her, rounding a corner coming the opposite direction.

“Sorry,” Daisy muttered, quickly swerving out of May’s way, but not quickly enough that their shoulders didn’t collide. Daisy’s emotions surged into May’s system like a splash of water, peaceful enough to take the edge off everything and slow her down for a moment.

“My bad,” she said in Daisy’s direction, glancing back but not meeting Daisy’s eyes. 

“Are you…what’s going on?” Daisy asked eyeing May concernedly. “You look pretty mad.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” May said solidly, resuming her path to the cockpit. “Although if you see Enoch, ask if he’s in the mood for a fight. I think I need to hit something right now.”

“Are you _sure_ that’s what you need?” Daisy called after her, and a second later, something made May freeze in her tracks—it felt like someone’s fingertips trailing across her shoulder and down her arm.

Spinning, she saw Daisy still standing several feet away, too far to touch, and yet it certainly felt like Daisy’s hand was sliding softly over her body.

 _Didn’t know she could do that…_ May thought as the invisible fingertips slid across her palm, making her fingers twitch involuntarily. Their eyes met as May’s breath hitched, and Daisy barely smirked.

“That’s what I thought. Haven’t seen that look in a while, but I remember it.”

She was coming closer now, and even though May’s instincts told her to back away, put some distance between them again…she didn’t want to be further.

She wanted Daisy closer.

When she reached her, Daisy stepped right into her space, one hand catching May’s waist and keeping her squarely in front of her.

“Am I guessing right?”

May said nothing, but she did reach up and catch the front of Daisy’s t-shirt in her hand, fisting a handful of it and pulling Daisy down into a kiss.

As soon as their lips met, May knew there was no going back, but she didn’t mind at all. Daisy’s free hand had already tangled in May’s hair, tugging pleasurably as Daisy matched the kiss, moaning softly into her mouth. After a moment when May broke away to catch a breath, she opened her eyes to find Daisy staring down at her, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

“This what you need?” the younger woman whispered, eyes searching May’s.

“What I want,” May responded hoarsely, because yes, it felt like a need at the moment. But Daisy wasn’t an object for May to use to her satisfaction.

And thankfully, she seemed to be on the same page, her eager eyes telling May that she wanted this too.

Daisy let out a shaky breath and looked away, but she was only checking their surroundings, facing May again with a concerned look.

“Where?”

May had no interest in sharing this moment with anyone else on the plane, so she just led Daisy straight to the cockpit.

Daisy lost no time pressing her against the wall as soon as the door was locked behind them, burying herself in another kiss while her hand slipped down to the button of May’s jeans. She had them undone in seconds, her fingers sliding between the layers of material and cupping May through her underwear, an action that made May stop breathing for a second.

“Okay?” Daisy whispered concernedly, pulling back for a second, but May just hauled her into another kiss instead of answering.

The friction of Daisy’s hand against her while they continued to make out was enough for a minute or so, but May was relieved when Daisy eventually slipped her hand up and then down the front of May’s underwear, finding easily the spot where her teasing fingertip nearly made May’s knees buckle.

“Okay?” Daisy whispered again as May’s face fell to Daisy’s shoulder here she managed to nod, her cheek nearly squeaking against the material. Thankfully, Daisy seemed to be finished with any pretense of teasing, slipping one finger inside while May ground down against her palm.

“More,” May rasped, and Daisy slipped another finger in, curling in a way that made May’s eyes roll back a little even though she kept them closed. Daisy hummed, a single note that sounded annoyingly smug, but she only began to move her hand and fingers, matching the rhythm May was setting as she rocked against her.

“Come on, Daisy,” May groaned a moment later, and the younger woman huffed into her ear.

“You want me to do the thing?” She still sounded way too smug, but May was too close to the edge to worry about her pride for the moment.

“ _Yes_ ,” she gasped, not caring anymore if Daisy was smirking.

Whatever happened next almost made May shout, so she pressed her face further into Daisy’s shoulder as she held on for dear life while her climax rolled over her.

When she came back to herself enough to open her eyes, she realized that Daisy was practically holding her upright, one leg thrust forward between May’s, propping her up while strong arms kept her from sliding to the ground.

“Are you…” Daisy began hesitantly, and May raised her head, scowling up at her.

“Don’t you dare ask a third time if I’m okay.”

Daisy smiled a bit, looking relieved. “All right. But do you at least feel better?”

May exhaled, just shy of a sigh. “A little.”

She carefully started to peel herself off Daisy, who let her go even though she seemed a little worried that May wouldn't be able to stand. Once she was on her own feet again, May readjusted her clothes and did her pants up again, unable to not notice Daisy wiping her hand on the inside of her own t-shirt…

“So… should I ask what brought this on…” Daisy began with a question in her voice, and May sighed, frustration slowly creeping back in.

“I don’t think I have to be touching someone to feel their emotions anymore. And I think Mack and Elena are getting busy somewhere on the plane.”

Daisy immediately laughed, her cheeks reddening slightly. “Guess we should hope it’s them and not Sousa hitting it off with Deke…”

“Oh my _god_ …” May muttered, shooting a glare at Daisy, who only laughed again.

“Kidding. Well, okay, I guess getting second-hand horny probably comes with the territory of getting second-hand drunk…but how are you feeling now?”

May bit her lip, taking stock of her current feelings. “That took the edge off, but I’m still feeling pretty horny and unsatisfied.”

Daisy raised her brows. “Well, I’d certainly feel self-conscious and hurt if I weren’t pretty sure you’re getting that feeling off of me.”

This time, it was May who blushed slightly.

_Oh. Of course._

She glanced at Daisy, trying to gauge her interest. “Guess we’d better switch places then.”

Daisy looked away, shaking her head. “You don’t have to…”

May grabbed her hips and spun her, and Daisy’s eyes widened as her back thumped against the wall.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” May smirked up at her. “Now take your jacket off.”

If May had any fear that Daisy wasn’t as eager for this encounter to continue like this, the speed at which she yanked her jacket off put May’s mind to rest. She had on a soft black t-shirt on underneath, thin enough that May could easily feel her body heat and curves through it. Running her hands up Daisy’s sides, she cupped her breasts through her clothes while rising up and pressing in to kiss her again. May found the hem blindly and slipped her hands underneath it, teasing Daisy with her nails and making her giggle into her mouth.

“Some things never change,” May smirked, abruptly grabbing one of Daisy’s breasts and biting at her through her bra, which quickly put Daisy on the ropes again, scrambling to remove her shirt completely. Once it was gone, May lost no time in tugging one side of her bra down to give her some proper attention beneath it.

At that though, May suddenly spasmed herself, stumbling forward and bumping heads with Daisy a little.

“What?” Daisy grimaced, squinting down at May, who was still trying to figure out what had happened.

“I…” May replayed the moment. “Hold on.”

She buried her face in Daisy’s chest again, and a moment later, the same feeling flickered through her like an electric shock. May repeated her action, this time able to control herself enough to watch Daisy’s face, and finally she had a hypothesis.

“I think…I think I might be getting to enjoy this _with_ you.”

Daisy looked down at her for a moment, then as understanding dawned, she began to laugh again.

“Jesus Christ. Of all the powers you could have ended up with…”

May rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, and we won’t tell Simmons this part. You want me to keep going or not?”

“If I leave here unsatisfied, so do you,” Daisy smirked, wrapping her arms around May’s waist and pulling her closer, so May went back to what she’d been doing and tried really, _really_ hard to focus.

Daisy’s sounds were far less inhibited than May’s had been, and she might have worried about them being heard if she didn’t know that this was a space-grade door that they were doing this against. It was hard to not get distracted by the sensations she was feeling herself, and occasionally May had to take a second to catch her breath, but she made sure to give Daisy plenty of attention on both sides, using tongue and teeth until Daisy was a little weak on her feet and May was the one trying hard not to lose balance for both of them. Once May was satisfied with her level of moaning, she dropped one hand to Daisy’s waistband, slipping a hand beneath her and wasting no time. It had been awhile since they’d done this, but she thought she remembered what Daisy liked.

_Here and then there and then that but not too fast…_

Once Daisy was holding her breath, she knew she was close, but May was a little startled when Daisy suddenly pressed a hand over May’s through her clothes, pulsing them both with a vibration that must have gone through May and straight into Daisy. If May was startled, she didn’t have time to ogle, because as she climaxed, Daisy pulled her close, burying a sound in May’s shoulder, one May was going to file with memories of her other proudest moments, even if she could only take partial credit for it…

But also… May suddenly came again too.

Hard.

This time, they both stumbled, falling to the floor in a pile of limbs and laughter. May managed to break their fall a little, but she didn’t try to stand up too quickly as Daisy sprawled on top of her, half-dressed and twitchy.

“Next time we do this, let’s not do it standing up,” Daisy eventually said, looking up at her with a lingering smile.

It was a risky thing to say and they both knew it. They hadn’t been together like this in quite a while, and it wasn’t like any confessions or promises had been made before this all started. But Daisy didn’t seem hurt when May didn’t respond, just rolled to the side and started to straighten her clothes.

“This feels like a good time to tell you,” she said as she sat up to pull her t-shirt back on, “that back when we first met and I was constantly scared and the tiniest bit aroused every time you stomped around like a grumpy ninja, I told myself you just needed to get laid.”

Still lying on the floor, May scrunched her eyes shut, wincing at the memory.

“God, if I had been like this back then, what would you all have endured…”

When she opened her eyes again, she found Daisy leaning over her, smiling smugly. “Well, we would have figured something out. I always wondered what you got up to in that cockpit…”

May swatted playfully at her, but Daisy dodged it and then leaned down to kiss her.

“So? How do you feel now?” she said when she pulled away, gazing at May expectantly, and May was surprised to realize that she was, finally, _okay._

“I think I’m good now,” she said, and Daisy nodded, leaning back and slowly getting to her feet while May did the same.

“You’re a grown woman, and I know you don’t need me,” Daisy said as she bent to pick up her jacket, “but if that happens again and you don’t want to just muscle through…”

“I have your number,” May said, winking at Daisy. “Thanks.”

She wasn’t sure who was supposed to leave first, since neither of them really had anywhere to be, but May gestured vaguely at the pilot’s chairs.

“I might just stay in here,” she said, hoping Daisy understood. “If anyone’s still getting frisky out there, I’ll have to just start all over again…”

Daisy snorted. “Understood. Well. I think I’d better change clothes…”

Before she left though, she caught May under one arm and pulled her into a hug.

“Welcome to the Inconvenient Powers Club. We have support meetings every Wednesday at seven. Bring your own booze.”


End file.
